Power of Darkness
by LunaSaphira17
Summary: One cat was destined before her time to be plunged into the most troubling of prophecies; a double prophecy. She now walks between two complete opposite destinies, destinies that could either bring the clans into chaos or peace. Light; happiness, compassion. Darkness; sorrow, pain, anguish. Can she make the decision and choose the fate that she wanted, or will everyone suffer?
1. Authors Note

**Hello everyone! I'm Lulu! For those who have been following me recently with other stories, well, I'm sorry to say but they have been deleted from my profile due to some technological issues.**

 **This Fanfiction has been inspired by the ending of Bramblestar's Storm, including the exclusive manga at the end of the book. So I highly suggest to not read this Fanfiction if you have not completed the Warriors series up to The Last Hope and Bramblestar's Storm. I repeat again, do not read this FanFiction if you do not want any spoilers!**

 **Please PM me for all OC requests! Includes:**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Age**

 **Rank (kit, apprentice, etc.)**

 **Appearance**

 **Behavior**

 **Likes**

 **Dislikes**

 **Siblings?**

 **Clan**

 **I will be posting the actual story very soon! Thank you.**

 **ORIGINAL STORY AND CHARACTERS CREDITED TO ERIN HUNTER!**


	2. Prologue

**I had to make some last minute adjustments to the whole storyline since I decided to change the summary of the story. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!**

The ferns rustled quietly as a vole sniffed the ground in search of food. It paused for a few moments and was quickly struck down by a star- filled paw. The vole let out a screech as the cat killed it in one neat bite. The cat licked its lips and bent down to take a bite out of its prey before letting out a loud yelp.

"Hey! That's my tail you are treading on!" The cat said indignantly and spun around to be met with an amused yellow gaze.

"Dustpelt, I don't think that's how you speak to your elders." The scruffy gray she cat said lightly, flicking the tom's shoulder teasingly.

"Sorry Yellowfang, I'm still getting used to being here in Starclan." Dustpelt admitted sheepishly. He looked down and pushed his prey towards her. "You could have this Yellowfang. Sorry again!" He said as he touched his muzzle lightly against her shoukder and bounded away toward the middle of the clearing.

He immediately spotted a gathering of cats ahead of him and came to a stop as he approached them. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"No not at all. Please join us. We have a very important matter to discuss." Firestar said, nodding his head to his former clanmate.

Dustpelt took a seat next to Firestar and nodded a greeting while Bluestar stood up.

"Every cat please listen up! I have called all of you together to settle down a few rumors that has been spreading around Starclan-"

"I don't think that is a rumor, mind you Bluestar. Many of us here has encountered troubling dreams about this particular prophecy." Blackstar interjected, nodding his head respectively at Bluestar. Bluestar simply nodded and sighed.

"Perhaps not. Yet we have to be aware of the circumstances. We have no clue what this prophecy could do to the clans. We cannot warn of our clanmates of this just yet." Bluestar said firmly, looking around at the other cats.

"Does this troubling issue need the help of the three?" Firestar asked curiously, looking at the blue she cat. Bluestar shook her head sadly.

"None of us know how they had lost their powers. That is a question for someone greater than Starclan." Bluestar said. "This prophecy that has accumulated so many rumors lately might not even be true."

"Sadly, it is." A deep grumbling voice said off in the shadows. The cats looked around warily, their claws unsheathed. Bluestar tipped her head off to the side and shook her head.

"I remember that voice… wait.. is that you Midnight?" She inquired, motioning to the others to sit back down. The grass parted as a huge lumbering shadow approached them, its movements slow and weak. As it stopped right behind the cats, a shaft of moonlight broke through the clouds, lighting up the clearing in a soft, reassuring light. The cats gasped in awe as an oddly familiar white-striped badger stood before them.

"Yes, it is Bluestar." Midnight said softly, looking among the ranks of Starclan. She nodded respectively at Firestar. "It is good to see you again Firestar, though I had hoped that you would have still been alive. But that isn't why I am here."

"What do you mean?" Dustpelt asked curiously, his tail twitching. Midnight locked gazes with Bluestar.

"This prophecy that you speak… well.. it isn't a normal prophecy at all. Its called a double prophecy, a prophecy-"

"That contains two destinies for one cat." Bluestar concluded silently, her eyes wide in fear.

"Wait. Two destinies. Is that even possible?" Yellowfang asked, approaching the group.

"Yes, it is possible for one cat to have such thing." Midnight said solemnly.

"But that could bring destruction to all the clans!" Yowls of fear echoed among the ranks as Bluestar looked sadly at Midnight. "It seems that Thunderclan will not be left alone."

"This time, it involves everyone. Even the fifth."

 **I must say, it was quite hard to decide whether or not to bring Midnight back I have no remembrance on whether or not she is alive….. so please no flames!**

 **As this story progresses, the chapters will start getting longer.. I am hoping for them to be at least 1k+ words per chapter. I will still be needing some OCs! Especially for the other clans. Oh, and if you were wondering, this is about 3-4 moons after the events of Bramblestar's storm.**

 **Again, the OC entries will be on the poll on my profile. And please leave a review! I welcome all advice!**

 **Thankies!**

 **~Lulu**

 **P.S. How bout some Darkclan involvement soon? *grins evilly***

 **P.P.S. The fifth? Gee Lulu, whatever do you mean by that? *looks at you innocently* I dare you to figure it out! PM me if you think you know what it is!**

 **Google Docs, 4 pages, 793 words.**


	3. Chapter 1

"Blackkit, are you awake yet?" She heard her mother meow gently. Blackkit groaned a little and ignored her, earning a sigh in response. "Featherkit, I don't think your sister wants to get up right now-"

"But I want to play with her NOW!" her sister squealed indignantly. Blackkit sighed and kept her eyes shut.

"She isn't ready yet, leave her alone for now. Maybe in a few days she will open up her eyes." her mother said. Blackkit heard something rustle close to her.

"Is she not going to wake up yet?" Blackkit became confused. She hasn't heard this voice before. She wanted to open her eyes, yet didn't have the enough strength to.

"No Scorchkit, She's not ready yet."

She heard him heave a sigh and immediately felt a slightly bigger body wrap around her. "Don't worry Blackkit, I won't leave your side until you open your eyes..." He whispered into her ear. Blackkit leaned into him further and she felt his tail curl over her. She purred quietly and succumbed into the dark folds of sleep.

Blackkit yawned and stirred, feeling something warm against her back. She opened her eyes and blinked multiple times, seeing many bright colors in her vision. A slight movement caught her attention and she reached out with a paw and prodded it. It flicked away suddenly, making her yelp in surprise. She felt movement beside her and she looked up warily. Shocked amber eyes looked down at her. A male kit, by the looks of it . He blinked down at her and grinned.

"Squirrelflight! Blackkit's awake!" He mewed happily, prodding his sister to stand up. Blackkit stood up shakily, but then slightly growled as her legs collapsed underneath her. The tom kit nudged her softly with his nose in encouragement. She smiled faintly and stood again, pleading quietly for her legs to cooperate.

"Blackkit?"

Blackkit looked up to see a dark ginger cat with green eyes enter the nursery, coming to a halt as she looked down on the two kits.

"You're awake! Oh my… your eyes…" Squirrelflight said in surprise, looking at Blackkit in astonishment.

"Aren't her eyes pretty?" The tom kit pointed out, placing his tail around her happily.

Blackkit looked at the kit. "S-Scorchkit..?" She stuttered quietly. The dark brown tabby smiled.

"Of course it's me! I told you I wasn't going to leave you until you woke up!" Scorchkit said happily. "Can we play now?" He asked, looking up at Squirrelflight.

"Be careful! Make sure you watch over Blackkit!" She warned, licking both of them behind the ears.

Blackkit followed her brother out of the nursery and gasped as she saw many colors in the area.

"Wow, This place is huge!" She squeaked in surprise. Her littermate laughed.

"Come on, let's go find Featherkit!" He raced across the camp. Blackkit followed a bit more slowly, looking down to watch her steps. Her footing became more sturdier and she smiled to herself, looking up in time to bump into something.

"Oof!" She grunted, falling onto her hindquarters. She looked up to see a larger tom and reeled backwards. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to!" She quickly said, hanging her head down shamefully. The gray tom chuckled.

"Don't worry Blackkit. It happens all the time, especially to me," He said gently, sitting down. Blackkit looked up into his eyes and frowned slightly.

"Um… You look a bit different…" She said, concerned. The tom chuckled again.

"That's because I'm blind, little one."

"B-blind? And you can walk around camp? That is so cool!" Blackkit said, grinning.

"It is? Well, my name is Jayfeather, and I am the clan's medicine cat. Would you like to come to the den with me?" He asked.

"Well, Scorchkit and I were looking for Featherkit…" She said, not knowing where to go.

"Then how about you come by later?" Jayfeather suggested, standing up.

"Yes please! Thank you!" She said happily, racing past the chuckling tom. She reached the other side of camp and looked around. _Where is Scorchkit?_ She thought worriedly. All of a sudden, something fluffy tackled her on the side, making her tumble to the ground.

"Blackkit! You're finally awake!" A light ginger kit exclaimed, "Wow, your eyes are really pretty!"

"Featherkit? You're heavy," Blackkit giggled, pushing her off. Featherkit rolled off and nuzzled her sister.

"Let's go play now! I've been waiting forever!" Featherkit complained, pouting. Blackkit was about to respond, until two new cats approached them. They all looked at Blackkit curiously.

"Who is that?" A black kit asked, her dark green eyes looking over Blackkit.

"This is my sister, Blackkit. She just woke up!" Featherkit said proudly. The black kit smiled gently.

"Hi, my name's Hollykit!" She remarked. Blackkit turned to face the other cat, a yellowish ginger tom. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Wow, your eyes are two different colors!" She exclaimed, looking at the blue and green eyes in awe. The tom looked at her. He pointed his tail towards her eyes and smiled.

"Sunkit can't hear, he's deaf. But he can understand some things by your facial expression and he can also speak a few words." Hollykit informed. "I think he likes your eyes."

Blackkit laid her tail over his shoulders in thanks and he grinned. "Why don't we all play chase? I'll stay with Sunkit," Blackkit suggested. The other kits agreed, then Scorchkit tapped Sunkit. "You're it!" He exclaimed, running away. The other kits scattered, leaving Blackkit and Sunkit alone. They both looked at each other and nodded, then turned and started chasing the other kits happily. Blackkit scanned the area quickly. She then met eyes with her mother, whose face was etched in worry.

Blackkit and Sunkit laid together in the middle of camp, catching their breaths as the other three kits scampered around. Blackkit looked up to see her father Bramblestar, the Thunderclan leader, greeting Squirrelflight by the camp entrance. Sunkit watched as well and looked back at Blackkit in confusion. He pointed at her fur with his tail and pointed to her parents. He then pointed to her littermates. Blackkit looked at them and looked at her own fur.

As far as she could tell, her fur was a light gray color. Her paws and tail tip were jet black, and her underbelly fur were a dark gray. She frowned in confusion and looked at Sunkit. He gazed back at her worriedly and laid his tail over her shoulders again in reassurement.

"Why do I look different?" She asked aloud, knowing Sunkit couldn't hear. Sunkit looked sympathetically at her, as if he heard her question.

"D-different…. good." He meowed haltingly, his voice surprisingly smooth.

Blackkit just nodded and forced a smile. Sunkit sighed in disbelief and left with a parting smile. Blackkit laid down on the grass and closed her eyes, completely submerged in thought.

 _Why was she different?_

 **It was quite hard trying to remember who Hollykit's littermates were, so I just made her the only kit. Sunkit is the son of Bumblestripe and Dovewing (shhh yes I know they are no longer mates in the book but for the purpose of having Sunkit I needed to do it)**

 **What do you think of Sunkit? Isn't he just adorable? He is an OC request from whippet44 which I thank very much for letting me use.**

 **Remember, all credit goes to Erin Hunter for the original characters.**

 **P.S I NEED MORE OCS PEEPS!**

 **Google Docs, 4 pages, 1243** **words**


	4. Chapter 2

**Oh yes I forgot to add that Jayfeather is OOC in this storyline (oopsies)**

"Blackkit! Come on over!"

Blackkit raised her head up from dozing off and saw Jayfeather padding up to her. "Can I go see the medicine cat den now?" she pleaded, itching with anticipation. Jayfeather nodded and started to walk off, the kit right on his heels. She flicked her tail, motioning goodbye to Sunkit, who did the same and scampered back to the nursery.

"Why hello there, who might you be?" A light ginger she-cat asked curiously, smiling down at her.

"My name's Blackkit, and Jayfeather said I could see the medicine cat den!" Blackkit said eagerly, looking up at the she cat.

"Oh of course! My name is Leafpool, and I am also a medicine cat," Leafpool said, ushering her inside. Blackkit looked around in amazement.

"Woah, there's a lot of leaves here. Do you really use all of them?" Blackkit asked, sniffing one of the bundles.

"Not always. There are some that we never use at all. Why don't you help us sort out all the leaves we can't use anymore?" Jayfeather suggested, bringing a pile down, "This is yarrow. Now, do you see that some of these leaves are crumpled? Let's separate them from the ones we can still use."

Blackkit nodded and began to sort them out carefully. It was a tedious task, but it kept her paws busy. She then remembered her thoughts from before and sighed.

"How come I don't look like my littermates and my parents?" She asked, sadness tinging her voice. Leafpool froze from her task and Jayfeather sighed.

"Honestly, we don't know anything at the moment, but one possibility is that your appearance is different for the sake of something greater," Jayfeather reasoned, flicking his tail over the kits ears softly. "Don't worry about it too much."

Blackkit nodded and resumed her work, shaking her head slightly to get rid of her thoughts. ' _No use to question that. It's the same as questioning your own existence!'_ She thought furiously.

It Nearly took the whole day the pile of herbs were completely sorted out. Blackkit stood up to stretch from sitting for so long. She smiled, then tilted her head curiously.

"Leafpool, aren't you my aunt?" She asked. Leafpool laughed.

"Yes, yes I am. Why?" Leafpool countered. Blackkit grinned.

"It's because my father is the leader, my mother is the deputy, and my aunt is the medicine cat!" Blackkit said proudly.

"Blackkit! Where are you?" Squirrelflight's voice rang out from outside, and Blackkit looked at the two older clanmates.

"Go on now little one. Thank you for your help." Leafpool said kindly.

"What about me?" Jayfeather teased, pouting a bit, holding his tail out in front of her to block the entrance. Blackkit looked up at him. "That would make you one of my cousins, right?" Blackkit asked. Not waiting for a reply, she pranced out the den, heading to her mother and the comfort of her littermates as sleep grasped her once more.

Blackkit sat up respectively and proud as her littermates sat in a line beside her.

"I can't wait to meet our father! I heard he is the best!" Featherkit said excitedly, unable to contain her excitement.

"Featherkit, hold still! You're going to mess your fur up!" Squirrelflight yelped in exasperation, leaning down to groom her daughters fluffy fur. Featherkit simply sighed and closed her eyes in disgust.

"Mom! I'm fine, don't worry!" The ginger kit complained, fidgeting a little.

"I wonder where he is," Blackkit thought aloud, taking a look around the camp. She searched among the cats coming back from the dawn patrol and spotted a cat padding towards them. "There he is!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Squirrelflight abandoned her daughters fur and nodded to Bramblestar. "Are you ready to meet your kits?" She asked, pride shining in her eyes.

"Of course I am." He replied, his deep voice rumbling in his throat. Squirrelflight stepped to the side and Bramblestar looked at the closest kit, which was Featherkit. He chuckled at the sight of her fur. "You look just like Squirrelflight when she was a young apprentice! That must mean that you are Featherkit." He purred, his tail curled in amusement. Featherkit looked at Squirrelflight in shock.

"I do? I mean, yes, nice to meet you too Father!" Featherkit exclaimed, giggling. Squirrelflight simply rolled her eyes and flicked her mate's shoulder in annoyance. Bramblestar then turned to Scorchkit.

"Ah, you must be Scorchkit. I can tell that you will be a great warrior someday," He meowed proudly, smiling. Scorchkit puffed out his chest happily.

"I can't wait to be a warrior! I want to protect this clan forever!" Scorchkit exclaimed, looking up at his father. Bramblestar cuffed him lightly on the ears and then turned to the last kit. His eyes widened in surprise and wonder.

"Squirrelflight… is this our youngest daughter?" He asked uncertainly, looking at his mate. Blackkit shifted uncomfortably, forcing a smile on her face. Squirrelflight nodded and Bramblestar looked back at his daughter. "Come here young one," He said softly, beckoning her with his tail.

Blackkit stood up and walked closer to him, her dark blue eyes wary. Bramblestar raked his eyes over her unusual coat and stopped at her eyes. He blinked a few times and purred.

"I must say, you may not look like us, but you are absolutely perfect! I'm proud to be your father, all of you," He said in approval, gathering his kits altogether with a sweep of his tail. The three kits squealed excitedly and pounced onto Bramblestar, knocking him off his feet. The clan all laughed as they stopped momentarily to watch their clan leader bond with his kits.

"Hey! That's not fair! It's three against one!" Bramblestar protested, wriggling around and chuckling. Blackkit shook her head.

"It isn't fair to us! You're stronger than the three of us combined!" She pointed out, rolling off of Bramblestar. Bramblestar blinked.

"Wow. That's right!" He agreed, shaking the other two kits off of him. They both tumbled onto the grey kit, earning a growl of outrage. The three kits scampered away, momentarily forgetting about their father's visit.

"She's a smart one. She knew that I was her cousin, and she only got out of the nursery today," Jayfeather padded up to the two parents, nodding his head in greeting. "She would make a great warrior."

The three kits ran back, seeing that Jayfeather had come. "Jayfeather! Can you play with us?" Featherkit pleaded. Jayfeather sighed, shaking his head as he let Scorchkit and Featherkit lead him away. Blackkit looked around the camp.

"Don't I have another cousin?" She asked, looking up at her parents. They both exchanged surprised looks and nodded.

"Yes, you do. Cinderpelt's mate, Lionblaze. Why don't you see if you can find him. He is Hollykit's father." Bramblestar said. Blackkit gasped in realization.

"That means that Hollykit and I are related!" She meowed excitedly, running off to find the black she-kit.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight simply laughed. "Is it bad that I feel so proud to have three wonderful kits?" Bramblestar asked.

Squirrelflight shrugged. "Well, Blackkit kind of worries me. She looks nothing like us, which is perfectly fine, but her knowledge is... Incomprehensible..." She murmured, looking up at the sky. Bramblestar nodded in agreement, then walked away, leaving Squirrelflight to her thoughts.

"What do you have in store for my precious kit, Starclan?" Squirrelflight whispered. Her eyes looked up, feeling both hopeful and disturbed, "Don't you dare take her away from me." With that, she called out to her kits and gathered them back into the nursery for their well needed nap.

 **There goes Chapter 2! And I very much appreciate the OC requests that you guys have given me. I will try my best to incorporate them into the storyline. Now, I will be needing some cats for the other clans, so I kindly suggest that you leave them clanless so there wouldn't be too many characters for just one clan. Thankies!**

 **P.S. I cannot reply to reviews because they won't show up on my laptop and on my phone. So if you have a question, please PM (private message) me.**


	5. Chapter 3

**So I have included a different POV for this storyline. Here's to one of my favorite characters in this story… Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. Very sorry for the delay in this chapter! I was struggling with the layout of this POV. And excuse the grammar errors in this chapter; I decided to immediately post this chapter so you all won't have to wait so long!**

* * *

Sunkit awoke to see his friends racing out of the den, happy to have been released from their punishment. It was exactly a moon since Sunkit met Blackkit for the very first time, and they were the closest of friends. He sat up and followed them out at a much slower pace, enjoying the feel of the sun on his fur. He stopped just as the other kits ran past him, nearly bowling him over. He sighed in annoyance.

'What in the world are they doing?' he thought, slightly annoyed at his inability to hear. He padded up to the medicine cat den for his daily checkup. Ever since he was born, Jayfeather has made a commitment to help Sunkit adapt to his surroundings. Sunkit slightly felt bad for Jayfeather working hard to help, yet there was no way to sway the blind tom to stop. He sighed and entered the den, meeting the gaze of a very unusual she-cat. Her blue eyes brightened with interest, yet she didn't make an attempt to get up and greet him.

He continued to observe her, feeling a little annoyed at her curiosity. She opened her mouth and said what looked like a greeting. Well, that's what he thought. The she-cat kept rambling on, her mouth moving too fast for him to comprehend. He shook his head in resignation and looked away. He noticed Jayfeather padding up to him, his tail twitching in amusement.

'You honestly think that's funny? How rude of you.' Sunkit thought, snorting in annoyance. He glared at the blind tom, knowing well that the tom could sense it. He sat down on the warm floor and closed his eyes, ready to start the practices.

After the check-up, Sunkit went back outside, squinting his eyes at the blaring light. His eyes roamed the camp, not knowing what to do next. All of a sudden, a grey lump of fur barreled into him, knocking him off his paws. He growled in frustration and glared at the mass of grey fur.

"What… what that for?" he stuttered, pushing the lump off of him. It landed on the ground and rolled over to reveal Blackkit laughing herself to exhaustion, her dark blue eyes shining with excitement. Sunkit rolled his eyes and cuffed her lightly over the ears. She sat up and shook herself, then pointed to the other kits. He shook his head slightly and moved towards the side of the camp. Blackkit followed and sat beside him, her head tilted slightly.

'Man, I wonder what she's thinking. Wait, why isn't she playing with the other kits?' he immediately wondered, looking at her. He nudged her and pointed to the other kits at the other side of the camp. She shook her head and twitched her ears twice.

Sunkit smiled slightly and got up, pushing her off her paws. He ran off towards the nursery, the grey kit hot at his heels. They both stumbled in a heap at the front of the nursery, giggling themselves to enervation. He poked her on the shoulder gently and stretched, casually flipping his tail over Blackkit's eyes. She yelped and tackled him again, eyes gleaming mischievously.

"You heavy!" Sunkit teased, pushing the female off of him yet again. Blackkit pouted playfully, then stiffened. Sunkit turned to see a dappled, golden brown she-cat with warm brown eyes padding up to them. Her white front paws came to a stop a few feet away from them. Blackkit tilted her head and approached the newcomer.

'Is that Honeypaw? It looks like her..' he thought, looking at Blackkit. The grey she-cat made a few scratches on the ground, confirming Sunkit's thoughts. Honeypaw nodded respectively at the both of them and padded away to the apprentice den. Sunkit sighed deeply, wishing that he could have a chance to converse with most of his other clanmates. Blackkit nudged him gently, motioning to the camp entrance. A tom with a dark red underbelly stumbled into the camp, leaning heavily on a reddish-brown she-cat. The two of them limped towards the clan leader, their eyes wide with fear.

Suddenly, two large shapes appeared at the entrance, scattering the cats lingering there. Sunkit widened his eyes, recognizing the features of two foxes. As the warriors ran to protect the camp, Sunkit immediately sprang up and pushed Blackkit towards the nursery. His heart raced rapidly.

'I have to get us into the nursery!' he thought, seeing more foxes appear in the camp. A golden streak crashed into him, pushing the two kits into the nursery. Sunkit looked up and met the eyes of a very furious Lionblaze, whose fur was covered with fresh blood and scratches. Sunkit nodded and pushed Blackkit towards the back of the nursery with the other kits.

Blackkit ran to Scorchkit and Featherkit, trembling so hard that she could barely stand. Sunkit growled and turned around, his fur bristling. He whipped his tail in annoyance. How dare these creatures invade his home! He closed his eyes slowly and moved a few feet away from the other kits and sighed. He opened his eyes after a while and froze.

Sunkit blinked slowly, taking in the horrific scene in front of him. The biggest of the foxes slashed at Lionblaze, who made an attempt to duck. The fox lunged forward and swiped at the tom, throwing him away from the front of the nursery. Sunkit looked over his shoulder and looked at the horrified and screaming kits. He met eyes with each kit for a few seconds, taking in their fear. His eyes lingered on Blackkit, who appeared to be screaming his name. The look on her face was enough for him. With a mighty yowl that he couldn't hear, he looked straight at the fox and lunged at it.

The fox coiled back in surprise, allowing Sunkit the chance to lock onto the thick neck. He clamped his jaw down tightly and started to swipe at the neck with his claws unsheathed. The fox shook itself wildly to dislodge itself of its burden. Sunkit started to feel very dizzy but held on even tighter. The fox began to claw at its neck, trying to pry the kit off of him.

'I will win this! Even if I die.. I have to do this!' he thought to himself. He winced as the sharp claws battered onto his back. He felt searing pain flare up on his back, causing him to lose his grasp. The fox kept clawing and shaking, starting to tire from this measly battle. Sunkit looked down just as Featherkit jumped onto the fox, her fur fluffed up twice her size. The fox crashed into the wall of the den, causing Sunkit to crash into the wall and fall onto the ground. His head throbbed and he could hear a high pitched sound all around him. He looked around and saw the fox collapse on the floor, its body still. Sunkit groaned and collapsed as well, his vision darkening.

The last thing he saw: Scorchkit nudging a small shape on the ground; Cats running past the nursery; Blackkit running up to him and nudging him. Sunkit smiled weakly up at her, his eyes locking onto her dark blue ones. Blackkit shook her head, her eyes watery. Immediately, stars and mist started to fog up his vision. He sighed and closed his eyes wearily, barely processing the grief-filled screams that tore up his heart and the thought that he could hear...

"Sunkit! Sunkit! Don't leave me! Please.."

* * *

 **Does it seem rushed? Oh dear...**

 **Sooo er... what did you think of Sunkit?**

 **Chapter 3: 3 pages, 1,360 words**


	6. Chapter 4

**I feel slightly bad for leaving that cliffhanger at the end of the previous chapter. Also, the reason why the events happened so quickly is that time goes very quickly for a kit.**

 **And again this chapter is not edited my the editor since I want to make it up to all of you!**

 **Don't worry, I didn't kill off a main character.**

Blackkit slowly padded towards the medicine cat den with a heavy heart. It has been three days since the attack on their camp, and the only thing she could think of was the look Sunkit gave her before he fell unconscious. She stopped at the entrance and watched Jayfeather wearily arrange herb bundles for the other warriors. He looked up at her, his blind eyes sad.

"There isn't anything else for you to do. You can stay in here if you would like." he murmured, touching his tail to her back for a few moments. She smiled faintly and nodded, heading to the back of the den. She gulped at the yellow lump in front of her and shook her head, tears flooding her vision. Blackkit laid down beside the small kitten and dug her nose in the warm fur, relieved to feel the warmth of her friend.

"Jayfeather, I think you need to check up on-" Leafpool padded to a halt at the entrance, a look of surprise on her face as she saw the gray kit.

"Leafpool, now is not a good time." Jayfeather said lightly, turning his head to the older she-cat. Leafpool sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Blackkit. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Blackkit interjected numbly, giving her unconscious friend a parting lick on the shoulder. She stood up and padded out of the den without another word.

'How long am I going to feel like this?' she thought in despair. She continued to walk aimlessly around the camp, ignoring the sympathetic looks everyone gave her.

"Blackkit?"

Blackkit looked up and saw Squirrelflight walking up to her worriedly. Blackkit sighed and looked down at the ground again.

"Blackkit… I'm so sorry…" Squirrelflight began, her voice hoarse. Blackkit looked up to see the tear-stained face of her mother.

"It's okay, Sunkit will get better soon." she said hopefully. Squirrelflight flattened her ears against her head and looked down, her body trembling. Blackkit watched a tear hit the ground, her body numb with shock. She looked back at her mother, whose gaze was fixated on the center of the camp, where Sandstorm, one of the elders and her grandmother, set down a small, limp form.

Blackkit immediately ran up to the body and came to a halt. A grief stricken cry rose from her throat as she recognized the light ginger fur in front of her. She prodded the small form worriedly, willing for her to wake. She looked around her, seeing her clan gather around her in grief.

"F-Featherkit…..please wake up.. please?" Blackkit asked hoarsely. She looked back up and met the gaze of her father, who looked back at her painfully. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but before he could say a word, Blackkit had already ran off. She ran straight into the nursery and into her nest, sobs quivering her whole body. She felt a warm body wrap around her and she whimpered painfully.

"H-How could you stand this?" she asked desperately.

"I can't. I cry myself to sleep quietly." Scorchkit admitted, sniffing. She nodded and closed her eyes, wishing for this awful nightmare to be over.

Blackkit awoke at the sound of her clanmates moving around outside. She sat up and yawned, realizing that the nest was empty and cold beside her. She stepped foot outside the nursery and found Jayfeather walking towards her.

"How is Sunkit?" she asked worriedly, looking up at him. Jayfeather didn't respond, his figure completely frozen. Blackkit looked around and realized that the whole camp was frozen. "Am I dreaming?" she thought out loud, looking back at Jayfeather. Only he was no longer there.

She feverishly looked around again and looked down at her paws. Blackkit let out a shriek as the ground parted beneath her, and she felt herself falling. She lashed out with her right paw on the ledge and hung on for her life. She struggled to lift herself up but the attempt was in vain. The ledge crumbled where she held on and she dropped into the abyss.

Blackkit yowled as she hit the ground, expecting to hear a crack of her bones breaking. She opened her tightly shut eyes and noticed that she was in a very dark forest with ominous shadows. She whimpered and looked around.

"Hello there little one. Glad you could make it." A deep voice spoke from behind her. She turned around and saw a huge brown tabby tom with grey eyes and one jet black foot. He seemed to look translucent, the trees faintly showing in his fur.

"Who are you?" she growled a little, her left paw digging into the ground. The tom chuckled.

"My name is Darkfoot. I used to be in Thunderclan, until I died in the battle with the foxes a few moons back." He said, his eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Foxes? You mean…. like the one that killed my sister?" she squeaked. He nodded and sighed.

"Yes, just like that one. Unfortunately, when I died, I didn't quite make it into Starclan." He growled, his voice like claws digging into her back.

"W-what happened? What is this place?" she asked curiously, feeling a bit frightened. Darkfoot chuckled deeply.

"This is the Place of No Stars. No light shines through this place."

"My mom said that this is a very bad place!" Blackkit growled, backing away. Darkfoot sighed.

"Yes, it is. Yet don't worry little one, I won't hurt you." he murmured, touching her left paw reassuringly. She shivered and, with wide eyes, watched as her black paw started to change. The black fur started to subside, turning a very light gray, while patches of jet black stayed. The markings now looked like permanent claw marks on her fur.

"W-what..?!" she yelped, looking up at Darkfoot. His eyes shone with guilt and sadness.

"Walk through the pathway behind you. Do not stop to look back, or you will forever be stuck here in this horrid place." Darkfoot warned, pushing her backwards. Blackkit nodded and obeyed him, going into the pathway and running past the trees. She closed her eyes and willed herself to leave.

Blackkit kept running until the ground underneath her became cool and lush. She opened her eyes to find a very bright place filled with lush grass and prey. She looked behind her and saw no trace of the path she had taken. 'What's going on with me?" she thought, looking at her left paw in wonder.

"Ah there you are!" A sweet voice rang out from above her. Blackkit looked up to see a sleek red she-cat with warm golden eyes looking down at her in amusement.

"Is this Starclan?" Blackkit asked, her head aching with excitement. The red she-cat nodded and dropped to the ground beside her.

"Yes, yes it is. Sorry if I had interrupted your wishes to get back to camp. You see, I needed to meet with you. I was once a part of Thunderclan. My name is Laurelbreeze." She said warmly. nodding her head.

"You were? Just like Darkfoot…" Blackkit said in amusement. Laurelbreeze flinched and looked down at her.

"Y-you saw Darkfoot?" Laurelbreeze asked weakly. Blackkit nodded, then studied the older warrior. Stars clung to her fur, and the scenery behind her was barely visible through her fur. Blackkit gasped.

"Wait, did you die from a fox attack a few moons ago?" Blackkit asked quickly.

"Yes, yes I did." Laurelbreeze sighed, looking down at the kit's left paw. "I see you already met my brother in the Place of No Stars."

Blackkit nodded. "Y-yes, I did. What's-" Blackkit trailed off, noticing a small shape bounding towards her.

"Blackkit!" The cat exclaimed happily, crashing into her affectionately.

"Featherkit… why did you leave me?" Blackkit said hoarsely. Featherkit smiled sadly.

"I couldn't let Sunkit die. But that's not important right now." Featherkit shook her head. "Look at your paw."

All of a sudden, a ray of light hit her paw, making the black paw glow. She let out a gasp as stars swirled around her paw and attached themselves on her paw. The white patches of fur shone brightly at her, a stark difference to the black claw marks on her left.

"W-What does this mean?" she asked, looking back up. Blackkit groaned as she was in a completely different place now. It seemed that the area was split in half; black on the left, white on the right. Blackkit couldn't see the two cats anymore, but she could sense that they are still there.

"Like the frost on a cold night, you preserve the purest of souls in the world. Yet that same soul can be destroyed with the the most tainted of emotions." Laurelbreeze's voice rang out in her head. Her right paw was shrouded in a star- filled haze that soothed her pessimistic emotions. Another voice rang out, making her shut her eyes tightly.

"Like the frost on a cold night, you preserve the most tainted of souls in the world. Yet that same soul can be destroyed with the most purest of emotions." Darkfoot's voice rang out to Blackkit. Blackkit shook her head as her left paw was consumed by the dark, sucking out her optimistic emotions, leaving her lost and emotionless.

"Like the frost exposed to the sun's rays, the things you kept preserved will be exposed to all the world. Both Sun and Moon will fight to win your heart. Choose your path wisely, for with every choice is a grave consequence." Darkfoot and Laurelbreeze's voices wrapped around her, and she leapt out to the gray haze that seemed to beckon her into it's grasp.

"Blackkit? Hello? You there?" Jayfeather asked worriedly. Blackkit shook her head and nodded.

"Y-yes…" she said, looking down at her paws. To her surprise, they both bore the marks of Starclan and the Dark Forest. Jayfeather followed her gaze and paled.

"S-Sunkit is awake. Come follow me." Jayfeather whipped around and practically ran back to his den. Blackkit followed him quickly, crashing through the curtain of ivy nd into the den. Sunkit looked up from his nest, his eyes wide with worry and happiness. Before she could say anything, Sunkit spoke.

"Sun and Moon will fight to win Black's heart." Sunkit said. Blackkit gasped at the revelation of his hearing and perfect speech and looked at Jayfeather. Jayfeather nodded.

"And you, Blackkit?" Jayfeather indicated to the markings on her paws and Sunkit gasped in recognition, showing his right paw, which was no longer all ginger. White splotches sparsely covered it, just like hers. Blackkit gulped.

Jayfeather tilted his head in worry. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight appeared from the back of the den, apparently finishing a conversation with Leafpool. They stopped dead at the sight of their kit and her new markings.

"What.." They both asked in unison, but were quickly cut off by Jayfeather. Leafpool nodded in reassurance. Blackkit nodded and looked at Brambleclaw.

"Like the frost on a cold night, you preserve the purest of souls in the world. Yet that same soul can be destroyed with the the most tainted of emotions." She recited. Brambleclaw paled, recognizing the form of a prophecy.

Blackkit moved her gaze to Squirrelflight. "Like the frost on a cold night, you preserve the most tainted of souls in the world. Yet that same soul can be destroyed with the most purest of emotions." Squirrelflight shuddered and looked away in fear.

Blackkit painfully locked her gaze with Sunkit. "Like the frost exposed to the sun's rays, the things you kept preserved will be exposed to all the world. Both Sun and Moon will fight to win your heart. Choose your path wisely, for with every choice is a grave consequence." Sunkit winced at the similar phrases.

"Wait.. why were there three prophecies?" Bramblestar asked. Jayfeather sighed.

"This is a double-prophecy. Blackkit has two destinies, I presume. One was appointed by Starclan," Jayfeather explained, pointing to her right paw, "And the other was appointed by the Dark Forest." He concluded, pointing to her left paw. "The third was just showing that the two prophecies are joined, meaning that concludes the two prophecies into one. A double prophecy."

"But I have never heard of a double prophecy. No other cat that I know has ever gotten it." Squirrelflight wondered aloud.

"That's because only a cat who was suppose to be joined with Starclan and never made it for unknown reasons cause a double- prophecy to occur, specifically with a similar event." Leafpool nodded slowly in understanding.

"It were two cats… Darkfoot and Laurelbreeze. They both died-" Blackkit began.

"-From a fox attack moons ago." Bramblestar finished.

"Then that means…" Squirrelflight said slowly, thinking.

"The world falls on the shoulders of Blackkit. And she cannot be influenced in any way except for the Sun and the Moon." Jayfeather added.

"But my name is Sun, but there isn't a cat named Moon, is there?" Sunkit asked worriedly. Bramblestar sighed.

"Uhm hey guys! The dawn patrol is back! And they have someone with them!" A cat yowled from outside. The group all went outside and Bramblestar approached the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Bramblestar asked kindly, looking at the black tom in interest. The young tom's blue eyes looked around warily at all the cats.

"I had a dream that I was suppose to come here to Thunderclan…" He stuttered, locking gazes with Blackkit. Her gaze traveled to his stark white paws.

"What is your name then?" Bramblestar asked, looking at the tom with faint hesitation.

"My name is Moon," He replied, rubbing his belly fur with a white paw marked with black lines, "And I have come to join the clan at the request of a cat named Darkfoot."

 **Oh. My. God. I can't believe I did this. I literally wrote for like 2 hours and I legitly made all this up today. Yeesh this story is getting good! Shoutout to Skyfire Daydream for letting me use Darkfoot and Laurelbreeze!**

 **Please please Please review! I need to know if you all enjoy this story. And I will not update until I get at least ONE review and at least 4 views on this chapter! TENCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **P.S. I totes ship Sunkit and Blackkit. And the formatting at the end of the last chapter was very wrong, meant to say Google docs -.-**

 **Google Docs, 8 pages, 2,457 words**


	7. Chapter 5

**As promised, here is chapter 5! But first, what do you think of Moon? I would love to hear some ideas on any warrior names for him!**

* * *

Blackkit scoffed, padding up to stand beside her father.

"Prove it then." She challenged, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Moon smirked.

"Why don't you explain the odd markings on your left paw then that happens to match the one that I have?" he replied simply, keeping his gaze on the gray kit. Blackkit and Sunkit exchanged worried looks, both unsure of how to respond. Bramblestar cleared his throat and looked out into the ranks of the cats.

"Well, since we are all here, I believe its time for a ceremony." Bramblestar announced, climbing up the ledge leading to his den. Squirrelflight yelped in panic and raced towards Scorchkit.

"Your fur is sticking up everywhere!" she complained, harshly grooming his fur. Scorchkit ducked out from her grasp.

"I'm fine!" he shook his fur in annoyance and rolled his eyes at Blackkit. Sunkit padded up beside Blackkit and nudged her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking at her. Blackkit shrugged.

"I'm not sure, if I have to be honest. That Moon fellow is really bugging me." Blackkit sighed, feeling the stare of the black tom on her back. Sunkit nodded in agreement.

"If the prophecy is true, then… would that mean that…. I would have to fight _him_ to win your affection?" Sunkit stuttered. Blackkit looked at him in surprise, unsure if his stuttering was from his new ability to hear and speak or that he was nervous.

"Yes, I suppose so." Blackkit said slowly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Sunkit grinned as well, his eyes bright with amusement. "Then I'll make sure to win!" he announced, just as Brambleclaw let out a yowl. Scorchkit padded up beside his father proudly, and Bramblestar smiled down at him gently.

"Scorchkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Scorchpaw. Your mentor will be Stormcloud. I hope Stormcloud will pass down all he knows on to you." Scorchpaw smiled and touched noses gently with Stormcloud, and moved off to the side together. Blackkit gave her brother a nervous glance and looked to see Sunkit step forward.

"Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor shall be Birchfall. I hope Birchfall will pass down all he knows on to you." Bramblestar watched as Sunpaw touched noses with Birchfall and joined Scorchpaw at the side. Bramblestar looked down at Blackkit and grinned.

"Blackkit, it is hard for me to put to words on how proud I am to be your father. It is a great honor to grant you your apprentice name. From this day on, until you reach your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw." Bramblestar halted and looked at the rank of cats, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Your mentor will be Skyheart. I hope Skyheart will pass down all she knows on to you." Blackpaw nodded and touched noses with a brown tabby she-cat with a white blaze on muzzle, white chest, paws, and pale blue eyes. Skyheart winked down at her and Blackkit immediately grinned in response, thankful to have a great mentor.

"Scorchpaw! Sunpaw! Blackpaw!" The three kits sat up proudly as their clanmates chanted their names. Bramblestar waited for a few moments before raising his tail up to silence them.

"I believe that there is a new cat joining us today. Moon, please step forward." Bramblestar looked at the black tom as Moon padded up to the front. "Moon, you have decided to join our clan, and so it is proper for you to be taught our ways. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor shall be Dovewing. I hope Dovewing will pass down all she knows on to you." Moonpaw nodded, slightly curious. Dovewing came up to the front as well and they quickly touched noses. The clan cheered out his name. Blackpaw and Sunpaw looked at each other again. Sunpaw rolled his eyes and followed his mentor to explore the camp.

"Why don't you take this day off to get adjusted? We can start tomorrow." Skyheart suggested, looking at her apprentice kindly. Blackpaw nodded in thanks and headed over to the apprentices den. She gathered some moss and found a spot towards the back and started to make a nest for Sunpaw and herself.

"Oh, hello." Blackpaw stiffened as the scent of Moonpaw washed over her. She fought off the urge to yell and him and went back to making the nests. She heard Moonpaw walk up beside her and placed down a pile of moss. "Could you show me how to make a nest?"

Blackpaw looked at the tom and shrugged. "Sure, just copy what I do." She continued at a slower pace, checking his nest as he started to work on it. Moonpaw looked down at his nest and compared them to the others.

"Looks good to me." he confirmed, his tail twitching. Blackpaw sighed and walked out of the den. She heard the tom move beside her and she came to a halt.

"I want to be by myself right now." she said firmly, staring straight ahead. Moonpaw tilted his head in curiosity.

"You know Darkfoot, right? Did he tell you the pro-"

"Don't you dare mention the prophecy!" Blackpaw hissed, her ears pinned against her head. She immediately stalked away, leaving an amused Moonpaw behind.

"Win her heart, aye? This'll be tougher than I thought." he observed, looking at the space where the gray cat was just at.

* * *

Blackpaw peered down from a high tree, smirking as she watched Sunpaw sniff the ground below. It has been a week since the ceremony and she had discovered a skill that no other clanmate had: tree climbing. Skyheart was incredibly amused when Blackpaw crashed into her father during a patrol and climbed a tree with alarming speed and disappeared into the trees above. The embarrassed apprentice had appeared at the other side of the clearing, muttering apologies to everyone there. Bramblestar took this talent to use and had Blackpaw practice her climbing skills

Blackpaw looked around and spotted a huge oak tree to her right. She whipped her tail once and ran towards the edge of the branch she was on, and jumped off it and onto the next branch with such grace that none of the branches rustled underneath her.

"Blackpaw! Where in the world are you?" Sunpaw yelled, looking up at the treetops.

Blackpaw leaned down and watched Sunpaw move directly underneath her branch. She giggled and dropped down, landing on top of the tom. Sunpaw yelped and twisted around, shaking Blackpaw off of him. "That was cruel!" he growled playfully, looking down at her. Blackpaw giggled.

"Who knew you were going to get attacked by a falling cat?" she teased. Sunpaw rolled his eyes and pounced on her, making both of them roll a few feet away.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

* * *

 **EEKS I don't even know when I get the time to type up these chapters anymore! I hope you like the outcome of this chapter! The requirements this time is 5 views and 2 reviews. The reviews cannot just be one word guys! I would like some advice on how I am doing on this story. So I am only accepting reviews thats at least a sentence.**

 **Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 6

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR SPRINGMANGO101 AND SKYPAW FOR REVIEWING! MUCH LOVES 3 3**_

 _ **I do hope that all of you who reads this will leave a review, or just a word of encouragement. I've been quite lazy in writing this story, if I have to be honest.**_

 _ **One more thing… who knows Got7?**_

* * *

Sunpaw and Blackpaw immediately sprang up and slightly away from each other in surprise and embarrassment. Blackpaw looked at Moonpaw, whose ears were twitching. "What did I miss?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing of-" Blackpaw was immediately cut off by Sunpaw, who whipped his tail in anger.

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business!" Sunpaw growled in warning.

"It is my business. Unless, these markings have absolutely no meaning?" Moonpaw asked calmly, raising his claw-marked paw. Sunpaw looked down at his star- marked paw.

"It doesn't mean that you need to know everything that's going on." Sunpaw countered, looking at Blackpaw for assistance. Blackpaw rolled her eyes and jumped back into the tree, jumping off the branch, hoping to get away from her "destinies" for the time being.

She kept hopping until she was right above the camp and jumped down, landing silently beside Bramblestar. He flinched in surprise for a moment and then chuckled.

"Is that how you will be entering the camp now?" he questioned, then frowned at her expression. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blackpaw nodded and followed her father inside his den. She sat down beside him and frowned. "Moonpaw and Sunpaw are complete idiots!" She whined, looking down at her paws. Bramblestar chuckled and wrapped his tail around her.

"They can't help it. It's a part of the prophecy. You just have to get used to the both of them, especially Moonpaw. I know he's representing the Dark Forest, but-"

"It's part of the prophecy, I know." Blackpaw interrupted, sighing. "I just… feel overwhelmed."

Bramblestar nodded in understanding. "I felt the same way when I was part of a prophecy many moons ago." He sympathized, looking outside longingly. "That was the same time when I started falling in love with your mother."

"It was?" Blackpaw said, barely listening. Her thoughts were currently occupied by the two toms. Her father laughed to himself and gave Blackpaw a little push.

"Where are those two anyway?" He asked, walking out of the den and surveying the camp. Blackpaw yelped and raced out of the den and leapt onto the nearest tree. 'I left them alone fighting. Oh Starclan….' she panicked, jumping from branch to branch. She let herself drop off a branch, assuming that it was the same clearing that she left the toms at.

"Oi! What do you think I am? A tree stump?" Blackpaw flinched as she rolled off the sturdy yet fluffy "tree stump". A pair of annoyed blue eyes stared back at Blackpaw.

"Oops… sorry Moonpaw…" She apologized, looking away. Moonpaw shook out his fur and yawned.

"Yeah whatever. By the way, the little jerk went with his mentor to a patrol." Moonpaw said with indifference. Blackpaw bit back a growl.

"Come on, we should go back to camp. Our mentors said that they were going to show us some hunting skills." Blackpaw said, leaping back up the tree and making her way back. She heard the tom mutter something and started walking back. She kept an eye on him as they both entered the camp. Skyheart flicked her tail in amusement and motioned for her to join her.

"Me and Dovewing have decided that you and Moonpaw should train with each other, concerning that the both of you have a skill with trees." Skyheart smiled, looking at Dovewing for confirmation. Dovewing nodded in agreement.

Blackpaw looked at Moonpaw curiously. Moonpaw smiled faintly back. 'Who knew he could climb trees?' she thought to herself. Out of curiosity, she asked,"So how are we going to train?"

Dovewing looked at the gray kit. "You and Moonpaw will have to train with each other when it comes to trees. Me and Skyheart will mentor you both on the ground."

Blackpaw looked unsurely at the black tom. Moonpaw glanced back at her, his face void of any emotion. "I don't see anything wrong with that." Moonpaw said, shrugging. Blackpaw held back her shock and simply nodded.

"So since we are all together, why don't we start off with the hunter's crouch?" Dovewing suggested. The two apprentices nodded and attempted the move, frowning as they struggled to fix themselves.

"Keep your tail still Moonpaw, or else you will scare away the prey." Skyheart said gently. Moonpaw moved his tail down, letting it go a bit slack. Dovewing shook her head.

"Make sure it isn't limp. You need to make sure that it won't drag against the ground and rustle the leaves or grass." Dovewing said, coming over to lift his tail up an inch off the ground. Skyheart turned her attention to Blackpaw and frowned as Blackpaw toppled over.

"It doesn't feel right." Blackpaw complained. Skyheart looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Blackpaw sighed.

"I can do the hunter's crouch, but only up in the trees." Blackpaw admitted. Skyheart thought for a moment, while Moonpaw sat and looked up into the trees.

"You are going to have to work on it then. It's a big advantage to know how to hunt up in the trees and on ground." Dovewing pointed out. Blackpaw felt herself getting overwhelmed again; her heart started to pick up it's pace. Moonpaw frowned at the sudden change and immediately took off, heading back to the camp.

"I can't, I can't do.. this anymore." Blackpaw stuttered, gasping. Skyheart approached her warily.

"Sure you can-"

"I can't do this anymore! Stupid prophecy!" Blackpaw screamed, collapsing into a trembling heap.

Her vision darkening, Blackpaw saw Moonpaw running back to her, yelling out her name, her father and Jayfeather right behind him.

* * *

 **I was in a hurry to post a chapter up for you guys, so I will add more in the next chapter!**

 **Google Docs, 3 pages, 1011 words.**


	9. Chapter 7

**I would like to apologize for the immediate rush in the story. I had to get this scene in because it's extremely important. On another note, I would like to thank Springmango101, Shiverdream of Windclan, and NightandIvy for reviewing! I greatly appreciate the advice that you all gave me, and I hope that this chapter meets your (the reader's) expectations!**

 **So without anymore delay, here is Chapter 7!**

 **P.S. I just posted the 6th chapter and the next day, it already hit 18 views… amazing.**

Moonpaw awoke with a start as he felt a paw step on his tail. "Hey, watch it you great lump!" Moonpaw retorted, baring his teeth instinctively.

"Calm down furball, it isn't the end of the world." the apprentice shot back, padding out of the den. Moonpaw sighed out heavily and sat up, stretching. He went outside and headed towards the medicine cat den. He pushed away all the looks that his new clan members had given him; looks of hatred, disdain, or none at all. Either way, they made Moonpaw feel very alone.

As he peeked into the den, Briarlight gave him a very suspicious look. "What do you want?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Moonpaw narrowed his eyes as well.

"Is Jayfeather here?" he countered smugly. Briarlight shook her head and growled in warning.

"Come back later when he's here." She said stiffly, laying her head down on her paws. Moonpaw sighed and stalked away, not even bothering to try and get something from the fresh-kill pile.

 _I'm just going to have to kill my own prey for now. No one really likes me at this moment._ He thought. He padded silently through the forest and spotted a vole a few feet ahead. He crouched down low on the ground and pounces, landing squarely on it and killing it with a neat bite on the neck. Licking his lips, he spotted more prey up ahead.

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Moonpaw came back to camp with his vole, a thrush, and two squirrels. He placed them on the fresh-kill pile and carried his two squirrels to the elder's den, where Purdy, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt conversed together.

"Oh, here comes the talk of the camp! Gotten into more trouble lately?" Purdy asked lightly, eyeing the prey. Moonpaw ignored the comment and laid them down on the ground.

"Did you catch them by yourself?" Sandstorm asked curiously. Moonpaw nodded and padded out of the den as they each took a bite out of the prey. He quickly looked for his mentor and found her napping. Not wanting to disturb her, he poked the nearest cat and told them he was going to look around. The cat nodded and Moonpaw left the camp.

 _I'm not here to be praised. All I am here for is the prophecy. Besides, it 's like I have anywhere to go._ He thought sourly, thinking about his living conditions. Before all this, he had lived in a barn far from here. He frowned slightly, remembering what his father had said when he told him that he was going to look for the clans.

A soft rustling noise came up behind him, making him jump. "Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were okay." Sandstorm padded up to him and sat down near him.

"Yea, I was just thinking about my father. He acted really weird when I said that I was going to look for the Clans." Moonpaw shrugged. Sandstorm tilted her head.

"Your father? What do you mean?" She asked.

"When I mentioned the clans, he started mumbling under his breath. The night before I left, he came up to me and said to enjoy myself, and… and to tell Firestar, Graystripe, and Dustpelt hello for him." Moonpaw recalled, thinking. Sandstorm stiffened.

"Who exactly is your father?" Sandstorm asked. Moonpaw flicked his ears.

"His name is Raven. Or, at least that's what he told me." He said sheepishly.

"Oh. That names sounds awfully familiar. Did you know a cat named Barley?" Sandstorm asked suddenly.

"Yes, he used to live with us. He passed away a moon before I came here." Moonpaw said. "How did you know him?" He asked him curiously. Sandstorm opened her mouth to speak before she was cut off by Sunpaw, who came to a running halt in front of them.

"Have you seen Blackpaw? She was in the medicine cat's den a few moments ago." He rasped out. Moonpaw immediately shot up and ran to the camp and into the den. He sniffed at the empty nest in front of him.

"Her scent is still fresh…" Moonpaw said worriedly. Sunpaw sniffed the nest as well.

"You're right…. It's still fresh." Sunpaw sighed and looked at Moonpaw worriedly. Their gazes locked together, amber and blue, bright with worry. They both looked at their forelegs, knowing something just wasn't right.

But what was it?

 _ **When do I even have time to do this anymore cx Much apologies for not updating guys! I wanted this chapter to be longer but I felt like this was the best place to stop. Please let me know what you think!**_


	10. Chapter 8 part 1

_**Okay, so I have finally stabilized my ideas for this story so I won't be rushing as much on this chapter anymore. I really appreciate the support all of you are giving me. The views alone are enough to keep me going, but I do like to hear your inputs as well. So here is Chapter 8! Please enjoy!**_

Blackpaw opened her eyes slowly, feeling quite refreshed. _I feel as if I had just gotten a good rest._ She thought to herself. She stood and stretched, purring happily. As she took in the scenery around her, she realized that she was no longer in the camp. In fact, she had no idea where she was.

Dark trees lined the field she was standing in and she could smell the scent of something rotting. She flattened her ears and coughed, wanting to get rid of the smell. She warily padded towards the trees, looking for a way to get out. _This place looks awfully familiar…_ she thought, looking at the tall trees and frowning.

"Going somewhere?" A voice growled behind her, and before she was able to react, the cat had her pinned to the ground. Blackpaw spat in the cat's face and leapt forward, pinning the bigger cat down and bouncing back, away from the cat's reach. It sat up and began to groom itself. Blackpaw frowned slightly as she noticed that the cat's figure seemed to blend in with the trees behind it.

"You seem to have a lot of potential, especially with that strength that you have." The cat, a female, looked at Blackpaw with light green eyes. "I'm Pebblesong, your mentor here in the Darkforest. And you are here because I need to train you."

"Train me for what?" Blackpaw asked warily, her tail lashing out. Pebblesong giggled.

"Train you on how to fight." Pebblesong stood and began to pad further into the trees, leaving a slightly worried Blackpaw to scram after her.

 _ **Sorry for it being short but I wanted to put something up so you all will know that I am still writing this story. Plus my docs isn't working at the moment. Please bear with me! Part two will be uploaded very soon.**_


	11. Chapter 8 part 2

_**I apologize profusely for not updating this fanfic! I have been spending most of my computer time on Wattpad writing a different story for a different fandom hehe. I'm quite glad to see that there are some people who still read this story! Thanks to all the support that all of you wonderful people have given me! Now here is the long awaited Part 2!**_

Blackpaw padded a few behind Pebblesong, her tail whipping with suspicion. Her fur fluffed up as she heard a blood-curdling yowl tear through the air to her right. Pebblesong chuckled and stopped at a clearing.

"Looks like Frostwing is at it again." She said in faint amusement. Blackpaw flattened her ears. "What did you mean by training? I'm already getting trained back in Thunderclan." Blackpaw pointed out quietly, trying to block the yowls. Pebblesong sighed and turned around.

"The reason why is so that you will know how to fight with different styles and methods. Remember, you have a prophecy in your paws. You will need all the help you can get." Pebblesong said simply, stretching leisurely. Blackpaw frowned in suspicion.

"Wait… why are you helping me?" She asked slowly, her hackles raised. Pebblesong let out a snort. "Not all cats in the Dark Forest are purely evil, no matter what you think." She looked upward, as if she was able to see the stars through the pure blackness up in the sky. "I am afraid I have to cut this meeting much shorter than expected." Pebblesong smiled and touched her nose to Blackpaw's shoulder. "See you again really soon."

Blackpaw felt an odd tingling in her front paws, and before she knew it, she found herself in an empty void, split between light and darkness. As she continued to look, the light and darkness began to fight, pushing back and forth, until they blurred and turned into a fuzzy gray. ' _What is this….'_ Blackpaw wondered. The fuzzy gray color started to tremble and shake. Blackpaw frowned as suddenly a black blob erupted from it and stayed towards the bottom of the gray.

The fuzzy grey and black color then began to tremble again and took an oddly familiar form of a cat. The silhouette moved directly in front of her and began to blur and clear up slowly, until Blackpaw found herself looking into two dark blue moons.

 _Wait… that's me… is it?_ Blackpaw frowned and looked at the cat more closely. That definitely was her, but at the same time, it didn't. The image had light gray fur, jet black markings on the ear tips, paws, and tail tip. The same odd Starclan and Dark Forest markings were displayed on the front paws. Yet this image looked older, and more mature. She looked into the eyes of her "reflection" and gasped. The eyes were dull, as if….. they weren't able to see. Just as Blackpaw gasped, the image pounced onto her with claws stretched out, and she was pulled into a dark nothingness.

Blackpaw awoke as she felt something hit her face. She yelped in surprise and stood, only to fall back down once again. 'What...what is going on…' she thought in annoyance, struggling to get up once more.

"Continue to do that and you'll only kill yourself." A voice said above her, and she looked up to see a strange animal looking down at her.

"W-Who are you? And what did you do?" Blackpaw asked hoarsely. The animal chuckled.

"I am a friend of the clan cats, don't worry. As for what I did, I squeezed water out of some moss to wake you up." It said, sitting down. Blackpaw studied it, not being able to recognize what it was.

"Wait… are you a badger?" Blackpaw asked just as she noticed the white stripe on its forehead.

"Ah yes, I am a badger. My name is Midnight." She said, her black eyes looking at Blackpaw. "And you are Blackpaw, daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight."

Blackpaw flinched. "How did you know that?" She meowed in disbelief. Midnight chuckled yet again.

"You see, I knew your father and mother many moons ago. If I am correct, your mother was an apprentice just like you when they came to see me." Midnight explained. Blackpaw tilted her head in confusion.

"You mean that your Midnight, the badger who lived at the sun place?" Blackpaw asked, searching her memory of the elder's many tales.

"Yes, the very same one. Now it is your turn to be part of such a great prophecy. Though I assume that you do not approve of this prophecy." Midnight stood and padded over to the mouth of what seemed to be a den. Blackpaw looked around in surprise, not realizing where they were.

"Uhm… yea I guess. I'm kind of struggling with the prophecy. By the way, where exactly am I?" Blackpaw muttered. Midnight looked back at her.

"We are in an abandoned den. I saw you passed out at the edge of your territory. You must have been sleep-walking." Midnight smiled slightly, and Blackpaw could see the rows of teeth in her mouth.

"Sleep- walking?" Blackpaw asked, but Midnight ignored her.

"I was the one who confirmed that the prophecy is true. I remember the looks that Firestar gave me." Midnight whispered. Blackpaw gasped.

"Firestar? Isn't he up in Starclan?" Blackpaw pulled herself up to a sitting position. Midnight nodded.

"I am able to meet up in Starclan when I am needed. But that isn't important. What's important right now is how you will be fairing with those two toms coming this way." Midnight said, moving aside to reveal two toms running towards them, with Bramblestar and Squirrelflight right behind them.

"Blackpaw! There you are!" The two toms said in unison, coming to a halt at the mouth of the den. Moonpaw and Sunpaw looked at her with worry written all over their faces.

"I thought you were kidnapped!" Sunpaw said, before turning and seeing Midnight in the corner. He growled and unsheathed his claws.

"Sunpaw, stand down." Bramblestar said, slowing down his pace as he approached them. He took a peek inside the den and his amber eyes widened. "Midnight..?"

Squirrelflight peeked in as well and smiled as she also recognized the badger.

"Ah Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, it is nice to see you after so long. You must have been worried sick for Blackpaw." Midnight said calmly. "If you don't mind, I would like to come back to your camp. We need to discuss some very important matters."


	12. Author's Note: Sorry

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHey everyone! /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSo I want to apologize for being so inactive on here. I've been spending my time on Wattpad writing on there instead and I feel bad for neglecting this story. I only remembered it when someone followed this story a few hours ago. Yikes... /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongWell, I want to ask you all if you still would like for me to continue writing this story for you all. I want to see if there are people interested before writing anything more. /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI really love this story~ Why did I leave it?br /br /Well, school did get in the way. Last time you all saw me, I was what? Either a sophomore or a junior in high school. Well now I'm a senior (yay) and I am just blown over with work work and work. I apologizeeeeee please don't hate me. /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSo yeah, let me know your answers and I'll get back to you all soon! br /br /~Andrea /strong/em/p 


	13. Chapter 9

**After a few days to think, I have decided to continue with this story. I admit, I have lost my files on the plot for this story but I'll see if I can remember by looking at some thins I have saved. To clear things up, Blackpaw will be starting to train in the Place of No Stars, Midnight is back with news about the prophecy, and Blackpaw's parents are now informed that Midnight is back as well.**

 **My writing style is a little different now due to it being a year since I have written on this site, but I will try to keep it all the same! Enjoy~**

"Important matters?" Bramblestar asked curiously, and Midnight nodded solemnly.

"Blackpaw has been marked by two cats of the same blood. Unfortunately, that means that they can call her anytime, which can cause her to sleepwalk. She needs to have someone by her side for most of the time." Midnight said slowly, sitting on her haunches. Blackpaw exhaled slowly and sat down as well with both toms on either side of her. She gave Sunpaw a quick, hesitant smile before turning her attention to Midnight. Midnight looked at Sunpaw with faint interest. "You were born deaf?" She asked kindly, and Sunpaw nodded hesitantly.

"Your heart is strong, and you aren't afraid of putting your life on the line for those who mean dear to you." Midnight gave him a warm nod and Sunpaw scuffed his paws on the ground awkwardly.

"T-Thank you Midnight..." Sunpaw said shyly, and Midnight chuckled.

"I do have to say, I won't be able to say much about the prophecy until it needs to be revealed. There is always a time for everything." She said, swiveling her head to look at the black tom. Her beady eyes met with his blue ones and Moonpaw coughed and looked down, the seemingly cold tom looking nervous. Blackpaw tilted her head curiously. "As for you little one, you came here because you were curious. Not just from the prophecy, but about another thing as well."

"That is true." Moonpaw responded quietly, and Bramblestar shook his pelt.

"What else were you curious about Moonpaw?" The leader asked kindly, and Moonpaw sighed and looked up at them.

"Its because of my father." He said, and Midnight nodded.

"Ah yes, your father was a Clan Cat, was he not?" The badger replied, and all the cats looked at the black tom with interest. Moonpaw sighed and smiled faintly.

"My father wanted to give his regards to Firestar, Greystripe, and Dustpelt." Moonpaw said slowly and Bramblestar stiffened at the last name. 

"I see... Greystripe is still here, but I am afraid that Dustpelt and Firestar have already joined Starclan." Bramblestar said, then cleared his throat as he looked at Moonpaw curiously.

"Who is your father then?"

"His name is Raven." Moonpaw commented and Squirrelflight's head snapped towards the black tom.

"Wait... that name sounds awfully familiar. Doesn't it Bramblestar?" She asked her mate, who nodded slowly. A rustle sounded at the entrance of the den and Sandstorm appeared at the entrance with Greystripe. They nodded their heads at Midnight with surprise in their eyes and looked at Moonpaw.

"That's because we know who his father is." Sandstorm commented, and Greystripe nodded in agreement.

"Yes. He was an apprentice with us when Firestar first joined Thunderclan. His name was Ravenpaw." Greystripe meowed hoarsely. Midnight cleared her throat and all the cats looked at her.

"I'm afraid that we will have to go to the camp now. It is nearly night." Midnight informed and stood. All the gathered cats shuffled out the den and began to make their way back to the camp. Blackpaw shook her head and looked down at her forelegs, the white and black markings standing out as she stood on the bare ground.

"Little one." Blackpaw looked up to see Midnight looking at her with an apologetic look.

"Yes?" She asked, and the badger sighed.

"I'm afraid that your destiny is a troubled one. I am unable to predict the outcome... Your future is filled with clouds." Midnight said sadly and Blackpaw frowned.

"What do you mean?" The dark grey she-cat frowned as she walked beside the huge badger.

"It means that you have no future. Your life is on the line." Midnight looked up at the darkening sky, her steps heavy with old age. "What you do, what you say, and what you think all have an affect, especially to those two toms. You are bonded with both of them. No matter who you choose to be with, the other will not be far behind. You need to make sure you stay strong and to not let yourself be in control. If you do, you'll be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Blackpaw asked meekly, and Midnight grumbled in agreement.

"You will need to invest your time in both of them, or one will feel neglected and eventually will revolt against you. Remember, your prophecy has no limits. To tell you the truth... you have three possible outcomes."

"Three? I was told that either I preserve both the most tainted and purest of souls... and that they can destroy each other through emotions." Blackpaw said worriedly. They reached the entrance of the camp and Midnight turned to her.

"These are your choices. You let your pure soul become tainted. You let your tainted soul become pure. Or... both souls will intermingle with each other in perfect and absolute harmony, and all emotion will be at peace. All you have to do is control them."

"But how can I have both souls?" She asked in confusion, her forelegs tingling with newfound energy. Midnight chuckled.

"You cannot live your life based on your emotions. Not everything you feel maybe be right."

"But that doesn't make sense Midnight..." Blackpaw looked dejectedly and shook her head.

"All in due time Blackpaw. All in due time." Midnight whispered before walking into the camp, leaving Blackpaw to ponder over her words.


End file.
